


善良的鍾仁

by kayoing



Category: EXO (Band), Korean Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-02 13:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19200136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayoing/pseuds/kayoing
Summary: 河正宇 x 金钟仁完全拉郎向的洪尚秀时空的故事。假设是这两位出演的《之后》。





	善良的鍾仁

**Author's Note:**

> （拉郎性质注意⚠️）  
> （完全虚构）  
> （ooc注意）

秋夕假期的时候，钟仁多请了几天假，他才知道金钟仁不是首尔本地人。

“放假会和大姐一起回顺天老家，爸爸、妈妈，还有二姐，都在顺天。”

加完班，他和钟仁一起去喝酒时，钟仁告诉他的。

“钟仁是忙内吗？”

“对呀。”钟仁笑起来，他的眼睛很大，笑起来弯弯的，是非常真挚可爱的青年人。

金钟仁是备受两个姐姐疼爱的小弟弟，父母的老来子，大姐结婚了之后也住在首尔，开一间小小的咖啡馆，有几次送了店里的甜点让钟仁带来出版社分给同事们，二姐好像是护士。他都没见过样子，只是听年轻的女下属嘻嘻哈哈地讨论说，钟仁家的三姐弟长得都很相像，个子也都挺高，说是像妈妈，钟仁君的妈妈很漂亮。

休假结束后，钟仁从老家回来了，提着一只淡紫色的布包袱，打开里面是一大盒的花松饼。

“妈妈做的，做了特别多，一定要我带上来分给大家吃。”

他说的时候有点害羞又有点自豪。

半月形的米糕整整齐齐地摆在盒子里，米糕上还细致地贴着各色花朵形状的小点缀，隐隐还闻得到松针的清香。

“哇，好漂亮……钟仁也有帮忙吗？”

金钟仁摸摸耳朵——他不太好意思的时候总是摸自己的耳朵后面——然后点点头：“有稍微帮一下啦……”

“听说松饼做得漂亮，就可以遇到很漂亮的新娘……”

大家这样开钟仁玩笑，因为知道他那时候有个稳定交往着的女朋友，好像是模特，结婚也许就是两年内的事情。之前有人在路上遇到过，钟仁和他的女朋友，两个人拖着手逛街，无论谁看都是非常美丽的一对青年——“不知道的会以为是演员情侣呢”。

 

秋夕过后不久的某个周一，有人寄了一个大包裹到办公室。

“什么啊这是？”

收件人是钟仁，有人好奇，围着他问。

钟仁默默不语，看起来心情不好，只是走去拿美工刀拆了外面包着的塑料袋。

他看着钟仁下班时拿着纸箱走了，以为是带回家，但他迟点离开的时候，看见那只箱子躺在办公楼后面靠近停车场的大垃圾箱边上，连胶条都没开封过。

从那件包裹开始，平素有时怕生有时爽朗的青年金钟仁郁郁寡欢了许久，他找钟仁下了班去喝酒——这当然有私心在，可他也是真的想关心他。

“我被甩了。”

先是沉默了许久，青年忽然开口。餐馆的阿姨端上来一盘堆得又满又高的辣炒安康鱼，然后退下。坐在那盘红彤彤的安康鱼后面，金钟仁表情模糊，语气冷淡。

“噢，”他暧昧地点头，手绕过去，自作主张拿过了青年面前的酒杯，为对方倒上小半杯烧酒，“那也是，会有可能的嘛。”

青年摇摇头，意味不明，但把那杯酒接了过去，一口气喝光了。

隔着食物之上温热的空气，青年的脸庞由白转红，而后变红的还有眼眶。青年长长叹了一口气。

 

几个月后，清潭一间时装店开幕，他與妻子同去，那位曾是钟仁的女朋友的模特来站台，无名指上戒指闪闪发光。转了一圈，他遇到模特与她的男伴，体育用品企业的小开，听人说不久便会宣布婚讯。

结婚、结婚……他散漫地陷入思索，究竟什么样才算得上理想的婚姻、理想的对象？照世人的标准来看，自己与妻子似乎是相当美满、令人艳羡的一对夫妻，但这“标准的生活”究竟意味着什么呢？

遇见妻子时，自己正在美国留学，妻子在附近另一间学校读比较文学。那天下午才下过雨，天放晴之后地还是湿的，他看到穿着宽松罩衫仔裤的女生，因为穿过草坪而弄脏了白球鞋，抱着书一脸懊恼。“真可爱。”那时他忽然心动，便走过去与她搭话。婚后许久，那最初的“笨拙的年轻人”的形象才渐渐从妻子身上消失。

……是可以继续这样生活的、因为“爱情”已经变成了“亲情”、“生活”就是这样、平淡地继续下去就可以……

他跟着人群拍手，脑中漫无边际地浮想出毫无关联的字句——那么“爱情”呢？会有“不应当发生”的爱吗？

深秋的夜晚，没有风，气温很怡人，他和妻子忽然起意，沿着街道稍微地散一下步。他们挽着手，踩过落叶，慢慢地走着，妻子忽然提起十五年前他们一起去非洲旅行的事情。

“那天晚上，也差不多是现在这样呢……”

他知道是哪个夜晚，在亚的斯亚贝巴，他们喝完咖啡，身边有骑着自行车的人不断经过。“像不像《遮蔽的天空》——也许我会逃走，而你会死掉……”妻子开玩笑地说。

那是怀上孩子之前最后一次只有两人的旅行——他们原本决定不要孩子的，但是旅行之后，也可能就是在那次旅行之中，那个生命意外地到来了。

“你也会向往兰波那样的生活吧？”妻子目视前方，忽然问他。

“我？”他不知道为何妻子这样说，“不会了吧……欸，海媛的芭蕾演出是在这周六晚上对吧？”

“……哦，”妻子笑起来，抬起手理了理头发，“是啊，你会来看吧？海媛很希望你去看呢，一直在问我‘爸爸会不会来’。出版社那边最近还好吧？最近你好像出门都很早，很忙吧？海媛说好久没有和爸爸一起吃早餐了，不过在你面前好像很不好意思说，孩子长大了就是这样……”

 

事情发生的那天早上他也很早地离开家，出发去办公室。已经进入了冬季，日照时间越来越短，出家门是清晨6点，天还是黑沉沉的颜色。妻子煮了咖啡给他喝，自己在一旁翻着报纸。

“今天也很早？”

“嗯，”他点点头，“我晚上不回来吃饭。”

“知道了，会和阿姨说的。”报纸翻过一页，妻子干脆地回答，看不出她是什么表情。

妻子忽然出现在出版社是上午10点，她出现在玄关的时候有人向她问好，但她闭紧了薄薄的嘴唇，一言不发，门拉开时室外的冷气涌了进来，大家打了一个寒颤。

“谁来了呀？”他问，然后下一秒他听到妻子压抑着怒火的声音。

“这位是谁啊？说说清楚吧，我也想认识这位呢。”

妻子胳膊下夹着一本黑色封皮的小书，此刻她把书摊开，里面掉出来一张照片，是去年社内运动会的集体照，她拾起来。

他想起来了，但是已经晚了。

 

“致 IN……”

妻子冷酷地把照片翻过去，读那背后自己用铅笔写的字。

“……是法文呢，是魏尔伦呢：‘Et qu'à vos yeux si beaux l'humble présent soit doux’……”

“啊，还不止这些，这些字条也是你写的吧——自己亲自写的诗呵……”

“够了。”窄小的办公室内一片死寂，所有人都瞠目结舌地注视着自己被妻子羞辱的场面，角落的钟仁也被惊动，抬起头，茫然地望向即将爆发的妻子和正被妻子审判的自己。

“说吧，这位IN是谁呢？就在这里吧？”

妻子凌厉地扫视坐着的十几个人。

“是她吗？”

她注视着其中一位女编辑，问他。

“很年轻啊，这个年纪确实会对别人的家庭感兴趣吧？”

“……不是的！”他抓住妻子的肩膀，害怕震怒下的妻子误伤对方，黑色毛衣的肩头部分有点潮湿，就像是雪融化在了上面一样。

“在袒护你的爱人吗？今天我们不把这件事说清楚的话，我是不会离开的。”

“不是的、与他们都没有关系……这是我一厢情愿的……”

 

“是我在单相思。”

“只是我的单相思而已。”

 

其他人像是被气氛中巨大的尴尬冻结在了座位上一样，既不想继续目睹这一切，也不敢移开视线。

“……是谁？”

妻子的声音变得干涩。

“你爱上了谁？她对你说了什么吗？她做了什么吗？”

“不是你想的这样……我爱上了男人。”

“这个IN……”

“……”

他低下头，想要躲开那道无辜的目光。

“是钟仁。我爱上的人是钟仁。这与他无关，他是无辜的，我喜欢上了他而已。”

 

其他人错愕地转过头，看着坐在书架前面，同样震惊的钟仁。妻子循着众人的视线，看过去，角落里是一个戴着眼镜、穿着深褐色的高领毛衣的年轻的男孩，二十多岁的样子，也许才毕业没有几年，像自己的学生一般的年纪、样貌。

“哈……”

妻子原本因为过于愤怒而毫无表情的脸孔上浮现出了奇怪的笑容。

“‘爱上了男人’……”

“结婚二十多年之后忽然发现自己喜欢的是男人，这也真的很像你会做的事情……”

“不是这么说……”

他还想解释多一些，但是妻子忽然就抓住那本黑色的小书向自己砸来。

 

“啊、啊！不要打……”

有人跳出来想要拉开两人、有人跑出去想要叫警卫、有人跟着拉住叫警卫的人……钟仁像是被定在了自己的座位上，直到妻子扔出去的东西砸中了他背后的书架，上面堆得满满的杂志、书本、纸片像雪崩似地坍塌下来，钟仁才被人拉着逃离。

混乱一直持续到将近下午2点，妻子捡起那本用来夹住字条和照片的黑色封皮手帐本，放回手袋，整理了一下头发，居高临下地审视着他。

“这几天一起把事情解决了吧。”

她走之前只说了这样的话。

社员陆陆续续地回来上班，好像已经在外面用过午餐了，有人替自己带回来一份咖喱饭，放在角落，变凉之后散发出油和肉类的气味。

“……钟仁呢？”

他问回来的人，那人一瞬间难以掩饰地露出有点复杂的表情，但马上又恢复过来。

“好像在楼下的便利店，刚才路过的时候看到。”

“那我去叫他回来上班。”

 

钟仁在楼下便利店靠里的座位上趴着睡着了，面前的桌子上放着一杯还剩下很多的拿铁。

“钟仁啊，可以回去了。”

钟仁抬起头，视线先是有点失焦，而后才慢慢地清醒，脸上有睡觉压出的印子。但他清楚自己一定更狼狈好笑一些，额头上刚才被辞典砸到的地方已经鼓了起来。

他索性在钟仁对面坐下来。

“很抱歉让你遇到这种事情。”

“哦……”

钟仁低下头。

“我虽然不太能够理解这种心情……但是我也不会、也不会……”

“谢谢你。”

他说。

“不会……不是，谢谢你，但是……”

“……但是，对不起。”

钟仁小声地说。

他不知道如何应答，但是钟仁知道他已经听到了。

“那我先上去了，你喝好咖啡的话就也上来吧。”

 

离婚的事情进行地很快，两个人都想起了当时匆匆做出结婚的决定时的情形，不知道这能不能用“顺利”来形容。他有几次想要再和妻子谈谈，不过妻子好像下定了离婚的决心。手续完成时他也搬到了新的住处，海媛一直和妻子在同一战线上，所以孩子跟妈妈好像也是顺理成章的方案。

这个漫长的、不断下雪的冬天快过去的时候，一切都真的往好的方向发展了。

那天之后确实有几个人辞职，不过现在又稳定下来了，大家默契地对那天发生的事情缄口不提。钟仁还在这里工作，之前加班在忙的专案成功地完成了，整个人看起来轻松许多。办公室空了一些，钟仁的位置换到了窗户旁边。

“下午要订饮料吗？”有人问。

大家七嘴八舌地统计饮料，钟仁又伏在桌上睡着了。

“钟仁的话，他喝那个吧，他最近好像喜欢来着——黑糖珍珠奶茶？”

他拎着水壶越过伏在桌上的钟仁，给窗外的小盆栽绿植洒水。太阳暖融融地照在窗内人的身上。

“啊……发芽了。”

钟仁不知道什么时候醒了，保持睡着时的姿态，侧着脸注视着窗台。

他靠近一点去看那盆小小的植物，真的冒出了一点嫩绿的新芽。

春天就这样来了。

 

-end-


End file.
